


Неизбежное зло

by Disk_D



Category: The Bone Key - Sarah Monette
Genre: AU, Adventure, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Necromancy, Supernatural - Freeform, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Бут воскрешает Блейна, проведя ритуал в одном из помещений музея, и "вернувшийся" Блейн вроде бы во всем походит на себя прежнего, но покинуть круг он не может, а происходящее в музее начинает угрожать и ему, и Буту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизбежное зло

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн канона - сразу после рассказа о возвращении Хелен; общее время действия - начало 1990-х.

Мистер Лоренс умел раздражать людей.  
Он никому не нравился, - рискну предположить, никому, кроме директора, иначе здесь не творилось бы то, что творилось, - но поделать с ним ничего было нельзя. В мире есть неизбежное зло.  
Джеймс Уильям Лоренс, уроженец Бостона, в прошлом месяце занял в музее Паррингтона новую должность с муторным и длинным названием, обязанности на которой были просты: он должен сделать наш музей достаточно _развлекательным_ для того, чтобы люди хотели в него пойти.  
Я могу повторить свою фразу о неизбежном зле не один раз, но это меня, к сожалению, не успокоит - и никого не успокоит. Вам мне нечего объяснять всю возмутительность самой идеи должности Лоренса; я относился к ней с предубеждением еще до того, как увидел его самого и плоды его усилий, но большинство моих коллег, даже самых оптимистичных, разделило эту точку зрения на прошлой неделе, - когда он поставил нас перед фактом перевода части экспонатов в статус "принадлежности к детскому сектору" и выноса их за стекло для возможности _пощупать_ каждому желающему.  
Клаудия даже попросила меня заколдовать его как-нибудь посерьезнее или хотя бы научить ее делать куклы вуду. Я попытался объяснить, что я не колдун, но мои усилия пропали даром, к тому же я кривил душой - два дня назад, когда кровавый, первобытный Лоренс потребовал от меня найти ему детских экскурсоводов, я принес в жертву двоих своих стажеров, мистера Стаплза и мистера Боуна.  
К сожалению, я достаточно читал нужных книг для того, чтобы знать наверняка - одним подношением зло не ограничивается.  
К сожалению, я кривил душой не только насчет Лоренса.  
После закрытия я выждал с полчаса, взял подмышку свежую газету и две книги - хоть я и знал, что кроме двоих сторожей тут никого нет, но все равно не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, - лучше потом вернуться еще раз; спустился по боковой лестнице, свернул дважды, преодолел полузабытый, идущий под уклон коридор, украшенный огромным тусклым зеркалом в половину стены, и подошел к неприметной двери.  
Вытащил ключ.  
\- Добрый вечер, Блейн, - сказал я, затворив за собой дверь и поворачивая ключ на ощупь.  
\- Очаровательный, - ответили мне с другого конца комнаты. - И был бы еще лучше, будь тут окна.  
Я бросил свернутую газету как мальчишка-разносчик, рассчитывая, чтобы она попала на кресло.  
Но Блейн поймал ее в воздухе, скорее упал, чем сел, прямо на пол, и медленно и со смаком развернул добычу.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь?  
\- Ничего. А одна была на сирийском. Боже мой, Бути, я, может, и полиглот, но это слишком редкая штука даже для меня.  
\- Эм, - ответил я, усаживаясь в кресло - конечно, другое, не то, что стояло сейчас рядом с Блейном. - Ну... это одна из самых распространенных теорий... насчет того, что этот язык изначален для... для таких, как... ну, полагаю, теперь мы можем ее исключить.  
Я почти слышал, как закрытый газетой Блейн покачал головой.  
\- Смерть не бесплатные языковые курсы.  
Я, на самом деле, был рад, что мой друг погрузился в газету, закрыв ею лицо. Стыдно и страшно признаться, но мне до сих пор было немного не по себе, когда я смотрел прямо на Августа Блейна.  
Я не чувствовал себя спокойно даже тогда, когда просто находился с ним в этой комнате.  
Я знаю, я слабый человек. Я люблю книги. И мне не безразличен мой единственный друг, Август Блейн, с моей несчастной помощью погибший в подвале собственного дома во время омерзительного некромантского ритуала.  
Я знаю, что за книгу он принес мне в тот день; я не смог сопротивляться ее зову, погубившему Блейна, и не смог сопротивляться зову и после. Книге, должно быть, все равно, как все равно магии, заточенной в ней - кого воскрешать и кого заставлять это делать.  
Я поддался, потому что я слаб.  
Я спрашиваю себя - а поддался бы я в ином случае, не будь у меня этой книги, знай я о ней и нуждайся в годах поисков? Как сам Август Блейн, убивший столько времени на то, чтобы вернуть свою обожаемую Хелен?  
Я поежился, вспомнив об этой женщине - и о том создании, что явилось на наш зов. Я не знаю до сих пор, была ли это Хелен. В ней было много ее черт... особенно черт характера, - но вот отдельные фразы... например, то, что она интересовалась весьма живо, не попытаюсь ли я воскресить Блейна...  
Я не был уверен, что справлюсь в одиночку, но все получилось - потоки эфира свернулись в дымные кольца, высветившие вещественное, зримое тело молодого мужчины, лежавшего на полу самой безопасной комнаты музея Паррингтона, о которой из всех живущих сейчас знал, наверное, только я сам.  
Я боялся, что снова увижу Хелен - то, чем она была, но под личиной Августа Блейна, - но Блейн лежал неподвижно несколько секунд, а потом закашлялся, приподнялся на локтях и попытался отползти, с ужасом хрипя ее имя, пока не уперся в границу защитного круга.  
В этом, пожалуй, не было ничего удивительно - это его последнее воспоминание.  
Возможно, размышлял я, все дело во времени. Хелен была мертва давно, Блейна я вернул на десятые сутки. Наверное, он успел остаться самим собой.  
Но я сомневался, и поэтому позвал его по имени, не вставая с места, и он ответил не сразу, потерев лицо руками и с трудом найдя меня взглядом, - взглядом несомненно и окончательно мертвого человека.  
Блейн опустил газету и посмотрел на меня тем же мертвым взглядом.  
\- А у тебя как?  
\- Пока ничего, - я погладил корешок верхней из принесенных книг. - Какую хочешь - Абанасиуса Кана "О вещах незримых" или "Тодоте" Иоганна Тритемиуса?  
\- Язык?  
\- Латынь и латынь.  
\- Давай первую.  
Я присел, оставив "свою" книгу на кресле, положил Кана на пол на расстоянии в пару футов от линии защиты и совершил возмутительную вещь - с силой нажав на старинный переплет, я толкнул книгу вперед.  
Она пересекла круг и остановилась у ног Блейна.  
Абсолютное большинство старых книг слишком тяжелы, хрупки и _ценны_ , чтобы бросаться ими, как газетами.  
Блейн отложил газету, - я знал, что чтением ее он будет развлекаться, когда я уйду, - и поднял Кана.  
\- Поосторожней, Бути, - ухмыльнулся он. - Сотрешь линию. Ты же так трясешься из-за этого.  
\- Это "Каванат Старк Ред", - покачал головой я. - Ею мосты красят.  
Своего подвала, как у Блейна, у меня не было, так что я решил использовать одно из помещений музея - в эту комнатку на первом этаже не заходил никто и никогда; я выкрал ключ от нее (он приржавел к гвоздику, на котором висел), не без труда достал ингредиенты для ритуала, с презрением отбросил идею о меле, выбрав сверхстойкую краску для внешних металлических конструкций.  
Круг был почти пятидесяти футов в диаметре и занимал большую часть комнаты; внутри него стояло огромное громоздкое кресло, возле которого лежал небольшой коврик - он видал лучшие времена лет пятьдесят назад, - и несколько пустых и очень пыльных картонных коробок. Я оставил все, как есть, отчасти и потому, что торопился; книга этого не запрещала, а я... мне, глупцу, казалось, что я предусмотрел все.  
Кроме, конечно, того, что случилось после вызова.  
Я читал много оккультных книг, некоторые из которых были трудами, посвященными самым темным глубинам некромантии. Я обладал (благодаря Блейну) "Mortui Liber Magistri", позволяющей _на самом деле_ возвращать на землю умерших.  
Но ни в одной из них не говорилось, что делать с вызванными потом.  
Блейн не мог выйти из круга; он замирал возле линии и просто _физически_ не способен был двинуться дальше; линия "Каванат Старк Ред" на полу была для него как прозрачная стена, которую нельзя даже ударить.  
Я не мог войти в круг - потому, что был недостаточно глуп для этого.  
В первый вечер, после того, как я объяснил Блейну его присутствие в этом мире, - он, впрочем, и сам все быстро понял: я никогда не сомневался в том, что если и найдется человек, способный осмыслить собственную смерть, им станет именно Август Блейн, - в первый вечер мы с недоверием смотрели друг на друга, стоя по разные стороны границы.  
\- Я что, - начал наконец он, - навсегда здесь останусь?

* * *  
\- Мы что-то упускаем, - сказал я позже, когда мы оба по уши закопались в перетасканные мною в комнатку книги. За эти две недели у стены внутри круга скопилась уже неплохая подборка, а никто в музее их, конечно, не хватился.  
Мы упускаем что-то, хотел сказать я, что-то очевидное для некромантов прежних эпох; очевидное настолько, что они не считали нужным даже записать это в свои труды.  
\- Да, - оборвал меня Блейн. - Тот факт, что никто никогда и не хотел, чтобы мертвые покидали круг. Посуди сам - каждый первый, кто писал об этом, вызывал духов для получения ответов на вопросы, а после изгонял. Боже мой, - прибавил он после паузы. - Ну и кретином же был я сам, Бути, когда приволок к тебе эту книгу. Когда... когда стал думать о Хелен.  
Он потер лицо руками.  
\- Устал? - спросил я.  
\- Да.  
\- Но спать... эм...  
\- Не хочу, да, до сих пор, - вздохнул он. - И ничего другого тоже.  
Блейн мрачно шутил насчет того, что хотя бы от бытовых нужд он тут избавлен - его мертвое тело двигалось как обычно и пользовалось всеми пятью чувствами (если не большим их количеством), но все остальные процессы, свойственные жизни, пропали вместе с самой жизнью; он не чувствовал голода, ему не требовался сон, его кожа теперь пачкалась только пылью позабытой комнатки, но совершенно не так, как испачкались бы все мы. Он был просто... просто объектом. Предметом, как стол или кресло.  
В комнате было прохладно, - на мой взгляд, в рубашке и пиджаке в самый раз, - но Блейн был одет в то же, в чем он умер, баснословно дорогие потертые джинсы и белую футболку, испачканную у ворота пеплом и кровью, и не чувствовал холода, только легкую усталость - "будто слушаешь трехчасовой доклад о глобальном потеплении", сказал он.  
Я не поленился во второй же день принести термометр - температура тела моего друга была комнатной, не больше и не меньше.  
\- Послушай, вот, - Блейн с силой раскрыл Кана двумя руками, перегнув переплет в обратную сторону; книга при этом _хрустнула_ , - может, это сработает. Валашский ритуал пятисот врагов, вливающий жизнь. Надо просто взять пятьсот врагов, меч, обезглавленного медведя, - он перевернул страницу, - и... ффуу, боже мой. Бути, рядом с музеем ведь есть река?  
\- У нас нет пятисот врагов, можно, эм, остановиться на этом.  
\- Я думал, ты всех своих коллег ненавидишь.  
\- Мне кажется, речь о _твоих_ врагах. И... и я их не ненавижу.  
И я не собираюсь убивать музей Паррингтона ради того, чтобы ты снова жил, подумал я. То есть... наверное, подумал я.  
\- Ладно, это в любом случае... тут еще и картинки. Знаешь, я передумал, давай лучше мне "Тодоте".  
Мы обменялись книгами, вновь "прокатив" их по полу.  
Невольная дрожь пронзила мои пальцы, когда я дотронулся до обложки Кана - она была холодной, как лоскут снятой человеческой кожи, - но тут же том с печальным шорохом раскрылся посередине, ровно в том месте, где Блейн разогнул его, и я увидел, что слой клея треснул, а гнилые нитки расползлись.  
\- Ты можешь быть немного аккуратнее?  
\- Я стараюсь.  
\- Это собственность музея. И это _книги._  
\- Я _стараюсь._  
Я смотрел на действительно неприятные гравюры, иллюстрирующие валашский ритуал, и думал о том, что только что упрекнул Августа Блейна. Ведь... это же Август Блейн. Его можно упрекать только в том, что сам ты таким никогда не станешь.  
Но это, в конце концов, книги.  
Мы искали выход до трех часов утра, я принес еще пять книг, но от них по-прежнему не было никакого толка. Блейн потребовал шахматы и сборник с задачками для них, и я пообещал ему это нехитрое развлечение, подтолкнув покуда за линию все книги по одной - латынь, верхненемецкий, латынь, латынь, зашифрованная латынь. Разработанный мной ключ к шифру на отдельных листах.  
У Блейна было много времени, а ум его смерть ничуть не притупила.  
\- И да, - принеси мне в следующий раз оружие. В общем, все равно - ругер подойдет.  
\- У меня нет оружия.  
\- Ну хоть самый завалящий нож! Что, ножей у тебя тоже нету? Укради один в кафетерии.  
Я хотел ответить, что не собираюсь ничего красть в кафетерии, но не смог выдавить ни слова и просто продолжал смотреть на него.  
Блейн некоторое время отвечал мне тем же, а потом засмеялся.  
\- Ну ты и дурашка, Бути. Я сто раз уже сказал, что не хочу тебя убивать.  
Он вдруг посерьезнел. Лицо у него как-то осунулось.  
\- Тут что-то есть, - сказал он тихо. - Мне надо защищаться.  
\- Что-то?  
\- Я не знаю. Оно... оно приходит перед рассветом. Оттуда, - он махнул рукой в сторону западной стены. - Не приходит, в смысле, не появляется, но я его чувствую. Я... - он провел руками по лицу до самого лба и с силой зачесал пальцами назад волосы. - Я не знаю.  
Он помолчал и прибавил отрывисто, не глядя на меня:  
\- Мне страшно.  
Я засмеялся бы, если бы сейчас мог.  
\- Блейн, ты... ты же...  
\- Кретин, - рявкнул он вдруг. - Чертова идиотина! Я тебя что, просил все это делать? Я тут как в долбаном - в долбаном музее, как драное чучело за стеклом! Смотри кто хочешь, а то и откуси кусочек!  
Я не успел увидеть, как он это сделал, - Блейн шатнулся вперед, мое зрение будто бы дало сбой, и вот он уже стоит возле самой линии, вытянувшись вверх, нечеловечески балансируя на носках кед.  
\- Изгони меня наконец, несчастный ты полудурок, - процедил он, глядя прямо мне в глаза, и я не имел сил спрятаться от этого мертвого взгляда; выражение его лица было трудноуловимо, словно мышцы не справлялись с чуждой человеку скоростью под ними. - Давай покончим со всем этим.  
Всплеск цвета внизу, прямо у наших ног, помог мне выбраться - "Каванат Старк Ред", краска для наружных металлических конструкций, смешанная с моей кровью.  
\- Замолчи, - сказал я очень тихо.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сказал - замолчи.  
И Блейн повиновался.  
Слова полились из меня, как поток.  
\- Прости, что был груб, но оружия ты не получишь. Хватит ругать меня - я поступил необдуманно, но... но так, как поступил. Ты сделал с Хелен то же самое.  
\- Хелен была моей женой! Я любил ее!  
\- Мы найдем решение, ты оживешь по-настоящему и сможешь покинуть круг. До тех пор придется подождать. Если здесь ходит какая-то дрянь оккультного толка, ни нож, ни пистолет тебе не помогут. Я бы дал тебе святую воду или еще что-то такое, но оно, полагаю, опасно и для тебя. Твои собственные зубы и руки гораздо эффективнее. Ты исследовал новые возможности своего тела? Ты видишь, как ты сейчас стоишь? Ты представляешь себе, что тому, кто с тобой столкнется, придется бояться за... собственную... за... эм...  
Я сбился и отступил на шаг, продолжая жалкое бормотание.  
\- Жизнь или то, что ее заменяет, - закончил Блейн. Я не мог разобрать его эмоций, кроме слабого остатка нетерпения, обычного для тех, кто разговаривает со мной.  
Когда я снова взглянул на него, он уже стоял на ногах полностью, как все люди, а на лице у него было угрюмое, весьма редко появлявшееся выражение, - смесь раздражения и легкой, едва ощутимой вины.

* * *  
Через два дня после этого случая я, возвращаясь с обеда, умудрился столкнуться в коридоре с мистером Стаплзом и мистером Боуном, которые немедленно отконвоировали меня к кабинету Лоренса, отчего-то пожелавшего меня увидеть. У Стаплза на щеке краснела широкая царапина - этим утром, как пояснил он мне по дороге с любезной улыбкой, семилетний сорванец из новой экскурсионной группы запустил в него черепом страуса.  
На сопротивление или вопросы я не имел ни физических сил, ни моральных прав, и оттого в кратчайшие сроки был не только доставлен к двери Лоренса, но и втолкнут внутрь.  
Удушающая жара немедленно окатила меня, как водопад.  
Лоренс почти двенадцать лет провел в Индии, работая на целом десятке волонтерских программ, и теперь признавал только одну температуру окружающей среды - близкую к кипению. По музею он передвигался в каком-то особо утепленном исландском свитере поверх рубашки и зимних походных ботинках, а в своем кабинете создал уютный оазис при помощи пеноизоляции для окон и трех тепловых вентиляторов.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Бут! - я не успел отдернуть руку, и он схватил и потряс ее своими двумя. - Я так рад, что вы нашли время зайти! Эдди и Джим отлично справляются, у нас уже море положительных отзывов. Все благодаря вам. Простите, конечно, что оторвал от вас этих ребят, я...  
Меня мутило, но я все-таки смог вытащить свою несчастную руку из его горячих пальцев. Лоренс продолжал говорить что-то, улыбаясь от уха до уха, скалясь в плывущей влажной жаре - кровавое божество первобытных джунглей. Откуда-то сверху мне послышалось сытое ворчание, какое издает ягуар в Зоосаде сразу после обеда; только полчаса назад я видел его пятнистую шкуру, спокойно стоя на дорожке, а теперь...  
Я моргнул и обнаружил, что сижу на кожаном диванчике слева от двери; Лоренс устроился в кресле прямо под вентилятором.  
Кожа диванчика намертво склеилась с тканью моей одежды, пригвоздив меня к этой комнате, как муху.  
\- Ну как? - спросил кровавый бог. Его улыбка теперь казалась ожидающей.  
\- Мм, - промямлил я. - Не могли бы вы... эм... повторить вопрос?  
Лоренс нетерпеливо дернул плечами. Его светлая, летняя рубашка с короткими рукавами ни к чему не прилипала.  
\- Это не совсем вопрос, - он постучал пальцем по крышке грузного, старинного напольного термометра размером с тумбочку, скрывающего несколько пыльных шкал с медными стрелками, тихо подрагивающих за мутными стеклами. От этого движения верхняя стрелка дернулась, как в агонии, скакнув влево, к сорока градусам, и быстро вернувшись на прежние сто семь. - Это скорее предложение. Мне известно о вашем увлечении... странными вещами. Я имею в виду, я наслышан о ваших изумительных способностях в этих областях. Вы знаете - призраки, полтергейсты. Проклятия. Со сверхъестественным, мистер Бут, вы определенно на короткой ноге. Нет, нет, не скромничайте.  
Глаза щипало; я вытер лоб, поняв, что температура моей руки ниже, чем воздуха.  
\- Это... это значительное преувеличение.  
\- Оставьте же, Бут, - он подался вперед, уперев локти в колени. Я хотел двинуться, но не смог - комната держала меня слишком крепко. - Вы в своем деле ас. Черт возьми, вы работали с "Книгой Шепотов"! Я даже задался вопросом - отчего такой профи, как вы, не состоит в нашем Обществе?  
\- Обществе, - тупо повторил я.  
\- Да, Бостонском обществе изучения сверхъестественного. Начинания прошлого в этой области оказались... менее удачны, но прошлое это обширно, что вы и сами знаете; в нынешнем виде мы существуем уже пятнадцать лет и, рискну заметить, весьма успешны в своей миссии.  
Я слышал о группе людей из Бостона, организовавших подобную группу, чье действие покрывало все Восточное побережье и забредало порой вглубь континента, но никогда не стремился разузнать о них подробнее. Единственная заслуживающая внимания организация подобного рода, на мой взгляд, существовала в конце прошлого века в Англии, а все, что сегодня могут предложить любые группы по интересам - журнал с подпиской и утомительные встречи.  
\- Я, собственно, - он вытянулся еще сильнее, принимая вид заговорщика. - Рассчитываю на ваш совет. Может быть, даже помощь. Кое-какие разыскания дали мне понять, что такие, как мы с вами, могут славно поохотиться в здешних музейных архивах.  
\- Вы хотите найти какие-то документы? - я готов был предложить ему все документы мира, а после Стаплза и Боуна во второй раз, только чтобы я смог уйти отсюда.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Нет. Я имел в виду другую охоту. Ну конечно, вы не можете не знать местного фольклора... и он далеко не беспочвенен, как я выяснил. Наверное, вы и сами видели или слышали что-то такое, а? Вся аппаратура у меня с собой... вы, само собой, сразу признали определитель Лоу, - он снова постучал пальцем по термометру, теперь с большей силой, и верхняя стрелка вновь дернулась, а нижние вяло задвигались туда и обратно.  
Я понял, что в глазах у меня не плыло, - или, по крайней мере, не так сильно, ибо стрелки эти тихонько колебались все время, пока я на них смотрел.  
\- Старая модель, но большинство вещей с возрастом становятся только лучше. Я наткнулся на некоторые сведения о Джаспере Роберте Торне, который...  
Был вторым архивариусом музея, подумал я про себя. Конечно, я знал о своем далеком предшественнике. Знал и о том, что он пропал бесследно накануне крещения собственного внука, произведя род переполоха как среди коллег, так и среди семейства; потрясение последнего, впрочем, скоро было замещено потрясением худшим, - скоропостижной смертью сразу троих, одного за другим, младших детей, исключая крещенного после пропажи Торна младенца.  
"Фольклор" и правда связывал Торна с гнетущей атмосферой архива; ходили слухи, что последний раз его видели у дверей именно в это помещение.  
\- И хотел бы, в связи с этим, спросить вас - не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне в этих поисках? Аппаратура сильно фонит на цокольном этаже, особенно в западном крыле, и во всех окрестных коридорах. А уж в самом архиве она просто с ума сходит.  
Я потерял способность к сильным эмоциям, однако сумел вяло поразиться тому, что Лоренс за полмесяца пребывания в музее и крайне активной основной деятельности умудрился уже залезть в архивы. Как он вообще это сделал?  
\- Мм, - ответил я. - У меня, эм, очень много работы в последнее время.  
\- Да-да, я видел, вы даже на ночь здесь остаетесь.  
Кровавый бог подержал паузу. Мне казалось, что я чувствовал симптомы обезвоживания.  
\- Но нельзя позволять работе захватить себя целиком, - он снова оскалился. - Если надумаете, приходите когда угодно. И помните об Обществе. Наши ряды рассмотрят вас с огромным удовольствием.  
Не помню, как я оказался за дверью. Кажется, мне еще раз пожали руку. Я закрыл дверь, прислонился к арктически ледяной стене слева от петель и съехал по ней на пол.

* * *  
\- Партию? - спросил Блейн, указав на шахматы.  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь?  
\- Ну, поставим доску аккурат посреди линии, и все. Белые с твоей стороны, черные с моей.  
Ну да, конечно. Чтобы я позабыл обо всем, когда придется переставлять фигуру на его половину, и сунул руку внутрь круга.  
\- Н... нет. Нет, Блейн. Спасибо.  
\- Послушай, - раздраженно вздохнул он. - Мы это уже обсуждали. Тебе нечего меня бояться. Хелен, она... ну, к черту Хелен. Я тебя пальцем не трону. Боже мой, Бут, мы ведь _друзья._  
Его слова были очень приятными, особенно часть о Хелен. Некоторым людям, как это ни печально, раскрыть глаза на правду может только собственная смерть. Но забываться я не собирался.  
Блейн с первого же вечера пытался убедить меня в том, что я могу пересекать круг, сколько моей душе угодно - он не собирается на меня нападать, даже в мыслях этого не держит.  
\- Ты спятил, - кипятился он, - Зачем мне это? Я тебя пятнадцать лет знаю, ты мой друг, а теперь ты делаешь все, чтобы меня спасти, - с чего мне вообще пытаться тебе навредить?  
\- Блейн, - сказал я, тщательно подбирая слова. - Все так. Но, понимаешь ли... ну вот помнишь "Дракулу" Стокера? Помнишь, как, эм, ну, как он почти нападал, когда чуял кровь? Просто потому, что это его _природа_.  
Блейн мрачно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я не вампир.  
\- Вряд ли, - кивнул я.  
Ни он, ни я не знали, кто он теперь такой. Не человек - безусловно, но призрак ли, - в конце концов, он был материален, - и, если так, какого из бесчисленных родов, оставалось для нас загадкой. Я только теперь увидел, как безжалостно прагматичны были оккультисты древности - абсолютный максимум теории, который они представляли пытливому читателю, мог ограничиваться классификацией а-ля Ямвлих, которой следовало верить на слово без конкретных описаний. Вряд ли хоть кто-то за все века существования этого обряда интересовался температурой тела вызванного мертвеца - скрытые науки были слишком стары для частностей.  
Что же, нам хотя бы остались эти смутные, метафорические конструкции классификаций, сдобренные знаниями и техническим опытом нашей эпохи.  
Я рассказал Блейну о Лоренсе, архиве и Торне.  
Мысли о Лоренсе мучили меня все это время. Если оставить... если оставить мои страхи, - что он мог сделать? Я убеждал себя в том, что человек, который имеет дело с неведомым на регулярных основаниях, мог даже оказаться нам полезен. Может быть, он сумел бы помочь Блейну, расскажи я ему все... о, нет. За черту меня не заманишь. Я вспоминал, как Лоренс говорил об "охоте", о том, как его Общество хотело бы "рассмотреть" такого, как я, и не видел в этом ничего дружелюбного. Сведения, почерпнутые мною из бумаг в тот же вечер, скорее подтвердили правоту этой мысли, чем опровергли ее - бостонская группка славилась тем, что помогала находить и очищать "аномальные" постройки и местности. Они до смешного напомнили мне средневековых оккультистов, - прагматики, назвавшие себя исследователями неведомого, но на деле интересующиеся лишь тем, как от него избавиться.  
С другой стороны, - мог ли Лоренс навредить Блейну? Представим себе - вот Лоренс, привлеченный колебаниями стрелок или жужжанием электродов, входит в комнату, вот он видит Блейна, сидящего в кресле и погруженного в чтение; поймет ли он, что перед ним? Или будет поначалу сбит с толку? Ему нужно всего лишь сделать лишний шаг вперед, заступить линию круга, а дальше Блейн о нем позаботится.  
Я осознал с ужасом, _что_ именно подумал только что о самом дорогом мне человеке, кем посчитал его - на одно мгновение, но все же, - и мне показалось, что Блейн посмотрел на меня как-то странно, наклонив голову вбок и нахмурившись.  
\- Он... он сообщил, что засек сильную активность в районе цокольного этажа западного крыла. - Я сглотнул. - Это, в общем, неудивительно, именно здесь и расположены архивы, но проблема в том, что они, эм, ну, они расположены _именно здесь_.  
\- Рядом с нами?  
\- Да.  
\- Дай угадаю. Через стенку или через пару комнат от меня? Вон через _ту_ стенку?  
Мне оставалось только кивнуть.  
\- Бути, ты просто один на миллион, - вздохнул он. - Сколько ты выбирал это место, чтобы так тщательно предусмотреть максимум неудобств и опасностей?  
Это было весьма несправедливо. Лоренс с его оккультными интересами был явлением, возникшим стихийно; я просто не мог о нем знать, что и высказал Блейну, надеясь, что голос меня не подводит.  
\- Да не в нем дело.  
Он раздраженно фыркнул, шагая туда-сюда перед креслом.  
\- Это, стало быть, твоя архивная дрянь. Она принюхивается ко мне, Бути. Она есть все время, но перед рассветом она подходит ближе. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о темном провале страха, гасящем рассудок? Вот то, что я испытываю всякий раз.  
Он резко оборвал себя, уставясь в стену; как я ни пытался что-то высмотреть на ней или почувствовать хоть что-нибудь - а я не могу сказать, что отличаюсь полной бесчувственностью к тонким сверхъестественным материям, - мне это не удалось.  
\- Про _нее-то_ ты знал всегда, а, Бут? Про свою архивную дрянь.  
\- Может быть, ее вообще не существует, - сказал я.  
Блейн только рассмеялся.  
Я вспомнил вдруг о Мартине Кэмпбелле, моем однокласснике; Кэмпбелл был рядовой фигурой в череде унижений школьных лет, но одно из происшествий с ним оставалось весьма примечательным. В первый год обучения он захотел заняться выведением боевых крыс, подчинявшихся его свисту, как собаки; для таковой цели юный Кэмпбелл тайно обобрал школьные крысоловки, обзаведясь тремя чудесными экземплярами. Одна из крыс, однако, сдохла через две недели, и он, выловив новую, додумался сунуть ее в клетку к предыдущим.  
Это была большая, сильная крыса, гроза кошек; уже наутро она была мертва, разодранная двумя своими соседками. Я поражался не только тому, что Кэмпбелл совершил такую вопиющую глупость, но и тому, что ни он сам, ни все остальные так и не сумели понять, почему и эта крыса, и все следующие вызывали агрессию у таких ленивых обычно "старожилов", всегда объединявшихся против них, и бывали убиты через день-другой.  
Тогда я внутренне смеялся над Кэмпбеллом, а теперь сам совершил ровно ту же ошибку.  
Сколько еще ошибок я наделаю? Смогу ли я вообще закончить то, за что взялся? Блейн... он бы смог. И он ведь действительно смог. Он небо и землю перевернул ради того, чтобы исполнить свою цель, и исполнил ее. А я снова подбираю его жалкие крохи.  
Я провел пальцами по последней странице "Mortui Liber Magistri". Прикосновение породило не легкий шелест, а шум внутри моих собственных мыслей, и в нем был холодный ветер с холмов и стрекот насекомых. Книга знала, что я здесь, но ей было нечем больше поживиться, и она молчала.  
\- Ладно, все лучше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, - Блейн хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая мое внимание. - Эй, Бут, ты со мной? Отложи эту гадость, ответов там все равно нет. Смотри лучше сюда - я выяснил сегодня утром одну интересную вещь.  
Я глянул на него и вскочил с криком, рванувшись к кругу; инстинкт самосохранения заставил меня затормозить буквально в паре шагов, я поскользнулся на досках и упал, - но даже не будь передо мной запретной линии, я все равно просто не смог бы успеть.  
С широкой, мертвенной ухмылкой Блейн поднял руку, показывая мне медную пластинку, снятую с подлокотника кресла, сверкнувшую с одного края, будто ее заточили - и молниеносным движением распорол себе шею от уха до подбородка.  
\- Видишь? - сказал он невозмутимо. - Мы слегка промахнулись с материальностью.  
Страшный разрез, разошедшийся, как открытый карман, не выронил ни капли крови. Плоть внутри оказалась темно-серой, и это темно-серое немедленно поплыло, размылось, как испорченная пленка; потянулись струйки темного дыма, и вот через пару секунд рана исчезла, как будто ее и не было.  
Я перевернулся на спину, оставшись лежать на полу и внимательно изучая потолок.  
\- Я тут решил обзавестись каким-никаким оружием, - все утро затачивал ее, честное слово, глупая медяшка, - порезался случайно и вот, заметил. К сожалению, контролировать я это не могу, так что превратиться в лягушку не получится. Ты меня слушаешь? Бу-ути. Я тут. Что там сверху такое происходит?  
Блейн, судя по звуку, растянулся на полу.  
\- Мм, - сказал он через некоторое время, очевидно меня передразнивая. - Ничего любопытного. Кажется. Я что-то пропустил?  
\- Похоже, ты выпадаешь из классификации, - сказал я медленно. - Той, последней.  
\- Я о том же.  
Мы помолчали.  
\- Послушай, Бут, - раздалось наконец по ту сторону линии. - А ты-то сам у нас кто? Ты торчишь здесь каждую ночь почти до утра уже третью неделю, пропустив только четыре дня. Люди иногда спят.  
Я старался медленно и глубоко дышать; сердце все еще стучало, как сумасшедшее, мозг был глубоко убежден, что нужно быть готовым к прыжкам или бегу.  
\- У меня бессонница, Блейн. В особо трудные периоды я сплю часа по три в сутки, если повезет. Мы ведь _жили_ вместе несколько лет, когда учились. Ты помнишь?  
Я услышал, как Блейн завозился, словно пытался устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Не городи чушь. Помню, само собой. Конечно, я _знал_ , что у тебя бессонница. Просто не знал, что ты... ну... не спишь.  
У меня были основания полагать, что он лукавит. Исчезновение памяти о прошлом - плохой знак, который можно истолковать либо как еще одну черту для определения вида (и неутешительную - призраки, забывшие свое прошлое, обычно теряют человечность), либо как истончение существования в целом.  
Блейн находится в круге уже две с половиной недели. Он, как всегда, был прав - веками некроманты, пронзающие смерть, вызывали мертвых только для того, чтобы задать им вопросы, а после изгоняли. Никто не оставлял вызванного в круге так надолго, - или, по крайней мере, никто не оставил записей об этом.  
Может быть, не счел нужным, а может быть, просто не успел.

* * *  
Джаспер Роберт Торн изучал скрытые науки, я знал это давно и не мне было обвинять его в этом. Но теперь, сидя на полу уровня n архива и разбирая старые бумаги, я начинал понимать, что это было не простым любопытством. То есть оккультизм не очень часто бывает следствием беспримесной любознательности, такие примеры скорее исключение. Но по отрывкам сведений, которые я нашел, можно было заключить, что Торн рассматривал неведомое как способ достижения некой цели, о которой он никогда не говорил явно, но которая поглощала его тем больше, чем глубже он погружался в изучение старых книг и древних вещей. Чем дольше он был архивариусом.  
Какая это могла быть цель? Попытка достичь ее привела к провалу - ведь Торн исчез. Произошло это в день крещения его внука, такое совпадение вряд ли возможно... я перебирал в памяти все возможности, открывающиеся последователям иных богов и сущностей в связи с этим христианским ритуалом, и не мог не признать самым вероятным тот факт, что любые манипуляции с ребенком должны были быть произведены до момента крещения. Успел ли Торн это сделать?  
Может быть, исчезновение его - совсем не провал?  
И потом, - гибель всех младших детей; ни один не был старше семи лет. Я помнил, что это были несчастные случаи - утопление, удушье (девочка проглотила колпачок от кисти), - и, кажется, запущенный случай ветрянки. Я вытащил записную книжку, заполненную плодами моих изысканий о Торнах, произведенных в последние дни в свободное от проблемы Блейна время. Ну да, все верно. Трагичные смерти, но ничего сверхъестественного на первый взгляд.  
Младший Торн рос самым обыкновенным ребенком, стал врачом, женился и теперь уже, должно быть, обзавелся собственными внуками. Ничего необычного с ним не случалось, - если верить безразличной к семье Торнов периодике и отсутствию новых городских легенд.  
Я потянулся за вторым рядом коробок на нижней полке, извлекая ту, что уже брал когда-то, когда только вступил на свою должность и интересовался всеми предшественниками; я вспомнил, что именно в тот раз я впервые почувствовал присутствие нечта в архивах, не раз пугавшее меня с тех пор.  
Слой пыли на коробке оказался потревожен, а внутри...  
Я перебрал аккуратные тетради. Память услужливо развернула почти кинофильм, представляя мое первое разглядывание содержимого коробки - неплохо все же владеть таким инструментом, особенно в моей работе. Опасения не были беспочвенны; не хватало как минимум трех книг - двух тетрадей в темно-зеленых обложках и небольшой, меньше, чем в восьмую часть, записной книжки.  
Я хорошо помнил, что все они относились к последним годам жизни Торна перед исчезновением.  
\- Лоренс, - прошептал я вслух.  
Лампочка в пяти шагах за моей спиной замерцала и погасла. Я вскочил на ноги, едва не запнувшись при этом о коробку.  
Первой моей мыслью было одно - бежать. Я сделал было шаг, но, ненавидя себя и замирая от ужаса, обернулся; в полутьме я с трудом различал массивный черный силуэт заполненных полок и куб коробки на полу посреди прохода.  
Я присел, закрыл ее на ощупь и быстро вдвинул на место - по крайней мере, на второй ряд первой полки, этого будет достаточно, этого точно будет достаточно, - спиной, шеей и затылком ощущая покалывание, будто от очень слабых статических разрядов.  
Лампочки мерцали по всему архиву, волной, словно что-то уже прибыло в то место, где находился я, и теперь поднималось все ближе и ближе к выходу. Я помчался по лестнице, судорожно хватаясь за перила при каждом прыжке.  
На повороте что-то схватило меня за пиджак и потянуло вбок, к глубокой нише возле полок.  
Стыдно признаться, но все, на что меня хватило - смесь бульканья и хрипа, которые, впрочем, быстро прервались, потому что мне зажали рот рукой и прошептали в ухо:  
\- Не громыхайте так, вы же мертвого подымете.  
Я не мог дышать. Если и существует что-то более отвратительное, чем _прижатая к твоему лицу чужая ладонь_ \- кожа, горячая, будто владелец ее в лихорадке, воняющая солью и железом, задевающая зубы... нет, нет, просто не существует.  
Я замотал головой, и меня выпустили, почему-то толкнув в противоположную сторону, вглубь ниши. Глотая воздух, я споткнулся о чемодан, едва не наступил на него и уперся спиной в полки.  
\- Или это такой метод? Тогда вы рисковый парень, - продолжал шептать человек. Он держал маленький фонарик, и в его свете, ослепившим меня на мгновение, я увидел рукав толстого свитера, плитку пола, раскрытый чемодан с какими-то проводами.  
Ну конечно.  
"Лоренс", хотел сказать я, но голосовые связки не пожелали мне помочь. Я вытер подбородок и рот рукавом - чужое прикосновение висело на лице, как маска.  
Лоренс улыбнулся в полутьме - блеснули зубы.  
\- Видели что-нибудь?  
Я перевел дыхание и не ответил.  
\- Я вообще-то пришел снять показания приборов, но весьма кстати застал всплеск реакции. А это, - он, ничуть не смутившись, показал фонариком на свой чемодан; короткая вспышка отбликов на металле, - компактный вариант стабилизатора. Доработанный. Он с ума здесь сходит.  
Чемодан издавал тихий шелест, - будто пелена мелких насекомых, трущих друг о друга крылья.  
"Вы украли собственность музея", - хотел сказать я. - "Вы украли записи из архива". Но я промолчал. Мне... мне снова хотелось знать.  
Шелест из чемодана стал тише; статика, беспокоившая мой загривок, исчезла без следа, и даже самый воздух, казалось, потеплел.  
Лоренс присел над своим чемоданом. В архиве, начиная с нижних секторов, вновь зажигались лампочки, разгораясь через одну медленно и с усилием.  
\- Оно ушло, - сообщил мне Лоренс. Он казался человеком, охваченным азартом. - Удачно получилось. Мне нужно еще собрать пленки и записи с установок на нижних секторах. Не хотите составить мне компанию?  
Он увесил архив своими приборами. Боже мой, сколько у него - или этого Общества, - средств, что они могут себе это позволить?  
Остался ли я сам на его пленках?  
\- Нам... лучше как можно скорее покинуть это место.  
\- А что, он может вернуться?  
\- Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, но...  
\- Мистер Бут, ну, признайтесь наконец - происходящее интересует вас не меньше, чем меня, и сейчас вы здесь не из-за своей обычной работы. Почему бы нам не объединить усилия?  
Я поплелся вслед за ним, как заключенный, отстраненно воспринимая все то, что он говорил. Лоренс без малейших колебаний забирался на перила, балансируя над пролетом, чтобы дотянуться до своих аппаратов, повисал на одной руке на решетке вентиляции, чтобы пальцами второй нашарить какой-то очередной "жучок" рядом, и продолжал шагать дальше, потому что он был хозяином в своих собственных джунглях.  
Но божество гневалось.  
Божество вытаскивало пленку, а затем, взглянув на нее сверху, забирало и весь прибор.  
Он не говорил мне, что происходит, и я снова с удовлетворением отметил, что не ошибся - Лоренсу не хотелось объединять с кем-то усилия. Он оставил меня сейчас при себе с другими целями, - если судить по тому, что он всегда пропускал меня вперед и держал в поле зрения даже тогда, когда, казалось бы, это было невозможно... Этот человек меня подозревал.  
Но в чем? Я вспомнил статью из журнала о психологии, написанную Лоренсом в соавторстве с тремя коллегами из своего Общества - я прочел ее, когда искал публикации его членов. Статья содержала в себе размышления об имитации сверхъестественных сил обычными людьми.  
Но Лоренс ведь тоже слышал и чувствовал это... это существо. Неужели он настолько неумен, что способен подозревать кого бы то ни было в таком искусном шоу? Меня? Когда "проблемы" архива начались задолго до моего поступления на должность?  
Я покосился на Лоренса, закрывшего свой чемодан.  
\- Это последний, - развел он руками. - Я разберу пленки и сообщу вам о результатах.  
\- Не стоит...  
\- Бросьте. Разве мы не коллеги?  
Нет, и вы сами это знаете, сказал я про себя. И бок о бок с ним направился к выходу из архивов.  
На следующее утро я нашел под столом в своем кабинете узкую темную пластинку с проводками.

* * *  
Всего в моем кабинете их было пять - удивительно компактных детекторов, вершины прогресса и человеческой мысли, основанной на горьком опыте конца девятнадцатого века. Во времена расцвета оккультных наук сам факт существования таких приборов сочли бы колдовством.  
Теперь я со скрытым страхом понял подозрение Лоренса, - хоть я и знал, что оно, конечно, ошибочно, оно оставляло мне мало свободы.  
Я даже оставил бы все аппараты на прежних местах - пусть убедится в том, что я человек, а не порождение тонкого мира, - если бы не понимал достаточно хорошо, что Лоренс точно будет знать время моего отсутствия в кабинете. Я не просто оставался работать на ночь - я еще и делал это не в собственном помещении.  
А если я провел достаточно времени с Блейном, чтобы прибор смог учуять даже на мне ненужные колебания? Я вспомнил, как подергивались стрелки напольного "термометра" Лоренса, когда я был рядом.  
Нет, ну конечно, дело в том, что я каждую ночь ищу способ спасти мертвого в компании с ним самим.  
И, возможно, в том, добавил голос рассудка, похожий на голос Клаудии, что я вообще слишком давно погружен в подобные материи.  
Я знал, что нужно посоветоваться с Блейном. Я тешился безумной надеждой, что в той горе книг, которую я притащил ему вчера, нашелся хоть намек на выход. Может быть, мы просто успеем все сделать до того, как Лоренс отыщет Блейна - в том, что он его найдет, я уже не сомневался.  
\- Ты серьезно? Он напихал тебе оккультной прослушки в кабинет?  
Блейн расхаживал по своему кругу, как по клетке.  
\- Этот твой Лоренс точно не спятил? Я вообще не знал, что у охотников на привидений бывает свое ФБР, когда они старше одиннадцати.  
\- Тогда это группа сумасшедших, - покачал я головой. Похоже, весь наш прошлый разговор Блейн пропустил мимо ушей, остановившись только на том, что ему было в тот момент интересно. - Опытных и великолепно образованных к тому же, я читал их работы. И я представить не могу, сколько у них денег, если Лоренс может позволить себе такую технику.  
Блейн резко остановился перед креслом и сделал странный жест, будто хотел врезать по нему кулаком и только в последний момент сдержался.  
\- Я просмотрел твои расшифровки и ту серию на старофранцузском. По нулям.  
С каждым днем он выглядел все более уставшим. Черты лица стали острее, тени на коже потемнели, голос становился хриплым. Как долго мироздание будет терпеть возвращенного мертвеца, меряющего пружинистыми шагами колдовской круг?  
\- Бут... ты видел тварь в архиве, когда столкнулся с Лоренсом?  
\- Нет. Я не знаю, зрима ли она, но я ее слышал и чувствовал. Она там точно была.  
\- А с чего Лоренс тогда был недоволен своими приборами и до сих пор тебя подозревает? Зачем ему за тобой следить, если у него есть все доказательства того, что тварь сама по себе?  
\- У него есть только доказательства ее существования, - возразил я. - Я думаю, что Лоренс может считать, эм, что я могу управлять ею. Или что я тоже... ну. Что-то вроде нее и связан с ней. Что я как Торн... искал чего-то, только оказался более... более...  
\- Компетентным, - закончил Блейн. - Спятил он или нет, в наблюдательности ему не откажешь. И это паршиво. Было бы неплохо увидеть его пленки и записи. Он все их забрал?  
\- Полагаю, да.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, добровольно этот ублюдок тебе ничего не покажет. А ты можешь как-нибудь незаметно получить к ним доступ?  
\- Блейн, это... - я попытался подобрать аргумент, который поможет мне никогда больше не входить в чудовищное логово Лоренса, пропитанное жарой и джунглями, я готов был сказать, что я трус, слабак, никчемен и не гожусь для чего-то смелого, но все, что у меня получилось - бормотание о том, что это незаконно.  
Блейн со скептическим выражением лица обвел рукой комнату, охватывая одним жестом огромные стопки книг у стены - ценнейшую часть запасов Музея, ныне обитающую здесь, - круг и себя самого.  
Раздобыть ключ мне, конечно, труда не составило, гораздо больше времени ушло на то, чтобы решиться открыть уже отпертую дверь. Наперед я тщательно проверил ее на оставленные метки вроде ниток на стыках или клея на петлях, - вдруг Лоренс совсем не так самоуверен, каким кажется, - но там ничего не было.  
Внутри кабинета было на удивление прохладно, не особенно теплее, чем в коридоре, и я почувствовал почти благодарность. Должно быть, даже Лоренсу нельзя оставлять электрические приборы включенными на ночь.  
Вентиляторы и правда были тихи и неподвижны - спящие чудовища. Стрелки напольного "термометра" так же слабо подергивались, когда я подошел ближе. Камер, насколько мне мог помочь разобраться фонарик, тоже видно не было, но я все равно сильно нервничал.  
Усилием воли заставив себя не смотреть на стрелки, я прокрался в полутьме к дальней стене, подсвечивая свой путь фонариком, и подошел ко шкафу с каталожными ящиками. Может, Лоренс унес их домой, подумал я с раздражением, открывая верхний ящик одной рукой. Фонарик страшно мешался, свет дергался туда и сюда. Нет, тут какие-то бумаги. Может, ящиком ниже.  
\- Да уж, ты явно человек, - сказал Лоренс, прижав пистолет к моей шее. - И даже не одержимый. Любой твари хватило бы ума сначала проверить, и правда ли кабинет пуст.  
Фонарик упал в ящик, нырнув между двумя толстыми бумажными папками.  
\- Чувствую, что вопрос бесполезен, - продолжал Лоренс, - но все-таки дам тебе еще один шанс. Зачем тебе нужна была история Торна? Я прекрасно знаю, что ты собирал о нем сведения.  
\- Я... мне интересна... жизнь моих предшественников.  
Горло у меня так пересохло, что вместо слов выходило карканье. Я не знал, смогу ли сделать шаг и не упасть, если от меня этого потребуют. Железный кружок пистолета обжигал кожу.  
\- Само собой. Знаешь, я вот никак понять не могу - как ты дожил до своего возраста? Все Мерчисоны наглые, как сам дьявол, но ты даже для своей семейки исключение. Боже мой, прочесть оригинал "Книги Шепотов" и даже не насторожиться после того, как я упомянул об этом. Знать, что ты фонишь за милю, и глазом не моргнуть, когда я _показал_ тебе это на приборах. Шастать как к себе домой в обиталище нестабильного существа, всякий раз едва-едва успевая сбежать.  
"Держать на привязи мертвую тварь, искренне веря, что это до сих пор человек, которого ты любишь", подумал я, но Лоренс ничего больше не прибавил.  
Это вселяло толику надежды - если он не упомянул Блейна, то, может, и не знает о нем. Фраза о моей семье, например, явно была блефом. Он не такой уж знаток, каким хочет казаться.  
\- Шевелись, мистер Кайл Мерчисон Бут, - он спустил ствол пистолета ниже и правее, ткнув меня в болезненную точку рядом с позвонком. - Я чуть не до смерти замерз, пока торчал тут в засаде, и потерял кучу времени. Придется активно наверстывать. Руки держи над головой. И советую не кричать - сторожа торчат в противоположном крыле и, поверь мне, будут очень заняты еще часа три.  
Он еще раз ткнул меня в шею.  
Ноги все же не подвели меня; пусть я их и не чувствовал, они милостиво разрешили переставлять себя, и я поплелся к выходу из кабинета, ощущая прикосновение оружия и слыша сопение Лоренса, шедшего слишком близко ко мне.  
Блейну нужны были пленки, всплыло у меня в мыслях, когда я медленно шагал вниз, к цокольному этажу. Нам обоим нужно было знать, что было на пленках.  
\- Что было на пленках? - спросил мой язык прежде, чем мозг взвесил это решение.  
\- А то ты не знаешь, - фыркнул Лоренс. Движение пистолета заставило меня повернуть направо - конечно, мы шли в архивы.  
\- Все же, - выдавил я.  
\- Ничего, - рука Лоренса снова качнулась.  
Я все-таки сбился с шага, и Лоренс зашипел, предполагая, должно быть, что я собираюсь сбежать.  
Видит Бог, я хотел этого, но не мог отыскать никакой возможности спастись.  
\- Тварь отмотала их все вместе с камерами. Торн для того ее и сделал - чтобы отматывать время. Старость поджимала - распространенная причина обращения к темной магии. Не ври, что не расшифровал три последние записные книжки, я прекрасно знаю, что криптография твое хобби.  
\- Они были зашифрованы?  
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, - вздохнул Лоренс. - Вас просто не хватает на правду.  
Память без малейшей эмоции показала мне записную книжку и две тетради, те самые, что украл Лоренс. Обычные записки, сделанные на английском языке, разве что довольно отрывистые. Мог это быть шифр? Теоретически - да, но мне в голову не пришла эта мысль. И кому бы пришла?  
Такому, как Лоренс. Или команде таких, как он.  
\- Нас? - спросил я, мысленно перелистывая первую тетрадь.  
\- Некромантов. Колдунов. Ведьмаков. Медленно опусти одну руку, открой дверь и заходи.  
Я увидел, что мы пришли. Архивы.

* * *  
Лоренс и его пистолет свели меня на нижний уровень. Я увидел, что часть плит пола, всегда покрытых слоем грязи и пыли, сейчас отчищены, как на археологических раскопках, и темные поверхности их хранят остатки больших, длиной не меньше, чем в мой рост, колдовских знаков.  
Стеллажи были оплетены проводами, в центре стоял предмет, напомнивший мне вскрытый телевизор экраном вверх.  
\- У самого помещения уже была удачная форма, - продолжал пояснять отчего-то Лоренс. - Условия идеальны.  
Я посмотрел вверх - пролет уходил дальше, к выходу, стены смыкались в идеальную, с точки зрения скрытых наук, фигуру. Стеллажи и лестница образовывали перекрытия, представляющие собой перемычки между знаками, маркированные греческими буквами сектора накладывались один на другой.  
Я стоял в самом низу гигантского объемного магического круга.  
\- Отматывало время, - сказал я, и, боюсь, потрясение в моем голосе было вызвано совсем не угрозой моей жизни. - Так ребенок...  
\- Старик и некрещеный младенец из одного рода, Торн правильно выбрал время. Возможно, даже не хотел жертв, поэтому и сделал все, чтобы ребенок остался жив, и преуспел в этом. Только круг все равно замкнуло на ближайшие точки, и вместо одного ребенка погибло трое. Раз за разом кретины считали, будто могут хитростью приручить темную магию. Пошевеливайся, ну.  
Лоренс заставил меня встать между двумя стеллажами спиной к нему.  
\- Что ты делаешь, - спросил я. Руки уже побаливали от того, что приходилось так долго держать их поднятыми.  
Лоренс не ответил; я вздрогнул, ощутив, как что-то острое резануло мне кожу возле уха, а потом к этому же месту прижалось что-то узкое и прохладное, как стекло.  
\- Хитрости тут недостаточно... даже такой, как у Мерчисонов. Здесь поможет только разум... зло не ограничивается одним подношением, но надо с чего-то начинать.  
Я слышал, как он возится с проводами, и понял, что прикосновение обжигающего металла оружия давно исчезло.  
Блейн был выше на этаж и левее на две комнаты.  
Он не сможет покинуть круг.  
Он не сможет даже покинуть мир живых без чужой помощи.  
Сколько лет он будет обитать там, покуда кто-то еще на него не наткнется? Кем будет тот, кто найдет его, будет ли он сведущ в тайных знаниях?  
И кем будет сам Блейн спустя столько времени?  
\- Боже мой, заполучить истинную машину времени - и ограничить все желания собственным омоложением. Человечество немногое потеряло с Джаспером Робертом Торном. Ладно, любопытствовать так любопытствовать - а вы чего хотели, мистер Бут?  
Я не сразу понял, что он обращается ко мне. Тихий звук шелеста его аппаратов становился более назойливым.  
\- Я ничего не хотел. Я в первый раз обо всем этом слышу.  
\- Конечно. И о колдовстве в целом тоже в самый первый раз. Мы-то всегда думали, что это только девочкам у Мерчисонов передается.  
Воздух стал более влажным.  
Архив, - сам пол его и стены, стеллажи и бумаги, огромное вместилище концентрированного времени, - едва заметно дрогнул.  
\- Какого черта, я даже не...  
Я с ужасом услышал, как сотни тысяч насекомых обрушились на пол, забивая все звуки сухим, безумным стрекотом, и подумал на мгновение, что это снова каким-то образом виновата чудовищная книга, которую принес мне сотню лет назад несчастный Блейн.  
Я повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как искрят переносные батареи и вспыхивают провода, уничтожаясь в этом звуке и уничтожая его, как лопаются стеклянные шкалы.  
Как камни, бумаги и время рождают то ли фигуру, то ли мысль о ней - неверную, как марево в летний день, тонкую, как жреческий нож, - и как фигура эта расползается в стороны, пожирая не только пространство.  
Я сорвался с места и бросился бежать. Я знал, что могу свернуть себе шею, свалившись с лестницы, но в этот раз едва ли хватался за перила. Такой страх потерять пару секунд рядом с тем, что поглощает года, был бы забавным, не мчись я в слепом ужасе, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, к смутному спасению в виде двери.  
\- Стой, некромант, - зарычал Лоренс позади меня и тут же отчаянно выругался; мне не хватило ума не оборачиваться, и я чуть было не полетел вниз, но зато увидел, что мой противник потерял часть преимущества - пистолет, выпавший из его руки, пролетел сквозь искаженный воздух и ударился об пол прямоугольной болванкой, куском металлического сплава, развалившегося на какие-то отдельные куски.  
Дверей я достиг первым; времени на то, чтобы закрыть их, у меня не было, и я, пролетев короткий коридорчик, свернул влево. Пол музея вибрировал.  
\- Блейн, - крикнул я, вваливаясь в комнатку. - Бежим!  
Не знаю, о чем я думал, и, уж конечно, не знаю, как я собирался дать ему возможность сбежать. Разрушить круг? Теперь, размышляя обо всем, я полагаю, что мог решиться даже на это.  
Блейн что-то крикнул, прыгнув вперед, к двери, и наткнувшись на защитную линию, застыл, как вкопанный. Меня ударили по шее с такой силой, что я упал на пол, отлетев на несколько шагов.  
Полагаю, Лоренс все-таки догнал меня - в конце концов, он был гораздо быстрее и сильнее меня. Не знаю, почему он бросился в погоню, а не попытался сбежать - похоже, существо... дух... _то,_ что когда-то было создано или пробуждено архивариусом Торном, а теперь разозлено до крайности попытками Лоренса использовать его, было угрозой для всего, что оставалось в музее. И он еще обвинял Торна в неразумности!  
Но поручиться ни за что я не мог, - некоторое время после удара я не видел ничего, кроме темноты, и очнулся скорее от того, что здание шаталось, как при землетрясении, чем от криков Лоренса и Блейна.  
Все, что я успел - встать на ноги. Западная стена втянулась назад, будто была резиновой, и рассыпалась.  
Тварь поднялась во весь рост; пространство ломалось вокруг нее с хрустом, похожим на хитиновый треск.  
Лоренс схватил меня и дернул на себя, заламывая руку. Его пальцы впились мне в плечо, как когти. Меня затошнило.  
\- Отпусти его, - зарычал Блейн, вставший в боевую стойку - я помнил, что он всегда любил спорт и получил даже какие-то призы в боксерских соревнованиях во время учебы. Он смотрел то на Лоренса и меня, то на чудовище.  
\- Все хорошо! - Я попытался ударить Лоренса локтем под ребра, но не преуспел. - Разберись с тварью!  
Я надеялся, что мои слова прозвучали достаточно уверенно; на самом деле уверен я не был, даже наоборот.  
Что, если тварь выберет меня и Лоренса в качестве первого блюда, подумал я, и как Блейн вообще сможет разобраться с этим чудовищем, если оно не войдет в круг?  
Блейн _зарычал._ Низкий, вибрирующий звук прошил шатающуюся каменную кладку, я почувствовал его костями, как басовые удары гигантских колонок.  
Лоренс снова ударил меня по голове. Я дернулся, вырываясь, и удар пришелся вскользь, но в ушах все равно зазвенело. По крайней мере, Лоренс отпустил меня во время этого маневра, и я собирался повернуться, чтобы хотя бы видеть его -  
Пол нырнул вниз, предметы потеряли четкость.  
Создание из архива переместилось вперед, ближе к нам, стирая в небытие, в до-существование пыльные коробки, книги у стены, наращивая стертые временем слои дерева на досках, - запахло свежеспиленной древесиной.  
"Каванат Старк Ред" - невероятно надежная промышленная краска, способная устоять даже перед ходом времени. Если оно идет вперед.  
Часть линии на полу, задетая маревом, распалась на олифу, спирт, красящие частицы, - и исчезла.  
Мгновение спустя я увидел, как омерзительное, не имеющее очертаний нечто, похожее на могильный дымок, на тяжесть тумана над закрытыми, старыми кладбищами, смешалось с размытыми очертаниями твари.  
Глазам было больно, они слезились, я чувствовал острый, ненормальный страх, далеко выходящий за рамки чувства самосохранения. Я не знал, как помочь Блейну - и не знал, стоит ли вообще ему помогать, тому, что было когда-то Блейном, и не стоит ли вместо этого позаботиться сейчас о себе самом.  
Я как-то не сразу понял, что упал на колени, - ноги меня больше не держали; слепо шарясь вокруг, как глупое животное, я наполовину пополз, наполовину потянулся куда-то вперед.  
Что-то схватило меня за ногу и с силой дернуло назад так, что руки у меня соскользнули и я ударился лбом об пол.  
\- Будь я проклят, - зарычало кровавое божество, - если ты сейчас не расхлебаешь все, что заварил!  
" _Я_ заварил?" - хотел ответить я, вяло пытаясь вырваться, но горло меня не слушалось; едкий, многомерный дым заполнил всю комнату.  
Время дрогнуло и болезненно подалось вперед, будто кто-то отпустил туго натянутую нить.  
И в глубине этой нити раскатом нечеловечески, на грани слышимости низких звуков протянулись не слова, а побуждение, преддверие поступка, сырая основа для будущего:  
 _отпусти его_  
Меня толкнуло в сторону. Крик, который я услышал секунду спустя и который тотчас же оборвался, определенно был человеческим.  
Я повернул голову и увидел, что Лоренс висит над полом, весь в густом дыму, неестественно, как в припадке, выгнувшись назад; его исландский свитер изорван в парящие рядом клочья, рот разинут в крике, для которого больше не осталось голоса.  
Дым хлынул со всех сторон, собираясь в нем, сжавшись в точку в одно мгновение, как обрушивающаяся внутрь себя звезда.  
А затем, должно быть, раздался взрыв.

* * *  
Меня тошнило, кружилась голова, и возможному сотрясению мозга никак не помогал тот факт, что меня с силой встряхивали, держа за лацканы пиджака, и один раз даже приложили затылком об пол.  
\- Ну, давай!  
Голос, несмотря на то, что в ушах все еще шумело, показался очень знакомым, и от безнадежности этого знания я зажмурился еще сильнее.  
Лоренс.  
Голос Лоренса.  
\- Очнись!  
Мне влепили две пощечины подряд, и я не смог сдержать возмутительно беспомощного хныканья.  
\- Ну слава Богу.  
Лоренс дернул меня вверх и с силой обнял - его тело было отвратительно теплым, будто он долго грелся у огня или болел лихорадкой, и эта теплота вызвала волну омерзения, позволившую собрать мою полуобморочную волю в кулак.  
Я оттолкнул его, как мне показалось, с усилием, и открыл глаза.  
Человек, сидевший ко мне вплотную, был вовсе не Лоренсом.  
\- Ты как? Ничего не сломал? Дышать больно? Зрение?..  
Август Блейн сунул пальцы мне прямо в лицо, нажимая на щеку, чтобы заглянуть в глаз, как делают врачи. Как я мог не узнать его голос?  
Его кожа была теплой, даже горячей, лицо - обычным человеческим лицом без страшной, скрытой подвижности. Глаза, совершенно живые, сияли удовольствием, - как в старые времена, когда он стоял посреди обожающей его компании друзей после очередных дебатов, из которых он, конечно, вышел победителем.  
Я освободился из его рук; вид у меня, должно быть, был более чем ошеломленный, но Блейн не отпустил ни единой шутки на этот счет.  
\- Я, - он мельком оглядел себя, - я, похоже...  
На нем была одежда Лоренса - остатки свитера свисают с плеч, брюки измяты и порваны; волосы всклокочены так, будто он попал под ураган.  
\- Ты напал на Лоренса, - сказал я. Не смотря на то, что Блейн по-прежнему сидел вплотную, тошнота почти улеглась.  
\- Да, - рассеянно ответил он, разглядывая клок свитера. - О, да это же лопапейса. Была ею, по крайней мере.  
Блейн оглянулся на разоренную комнату и остатки круга. По крайней мере, стены, пол и потолок были на своих местах, и это утешало.  
\- Похоже, секрет был прост.  
И верно, подумал я вяло. Что может быть проще, чем еще одна жертва, безымянное тело для духа, и зачем вообще записывать эту не стоящую внимания любого разумного человека вещь? Хотя, быть может, без создания, все эти годы питавшегося временем в архиве, ничего бы не получилось, и мы с Блейном и правда были первопроходцами, единственными людьми в истории, по-настоящему победившими смерть.  
Ценой чужой жизни.  
\- Понятия не имею, - Блейн пожал плечами, снова поморщившись от боли. - Вещество, из которого я, гм, состоял, было нестабильно, но ничем, кроме себя, у меня быть не вышло - может, самоконтроля маловато. А этот Лоренс - я его не чувствую, по крайней мере. Не хотелось бы получить раздвоение личности, хотя... - он посмотрел сперва на свои живые руки, потом на меня, и улыбнулся. - Я потерплю, если что.  
Я знал, что Лоренса будут искать - полиция не казалась мне достойной угрозой, а вот коллеги по его Обществу, был убежден я, рано или поздно докопаются до правды, и их совершенно не будут волновать детали. Конечно, они не оставят Блейну с таким трудом полученную жизнь, когда все выяснят. Придется прятаться.  
\- Поддельные документы, - Блейн встал сам и помог подняться мне - кажется, я умудрился подвернуть ногу, и теперь даже стоял так, будто хромаю. - Знаю одного человека, правда, он недешево берет, но... о, дьявол. Кому досталось мое наследство?  
\- Твоей семье.  
\- Как считаешь, заявиться домой - плохая идея?.. да, сам вижу.  
Я подумать боялся о том, что произойдет, если он это сделает. Генетическая экспертиза подтвердит его родство, но за кого ему себя выдать - за потерянного во младенчестве брата-близнеца усопшего Августа Блейна? Не за себя же самого, чудом выкопавшегося после почти месяца летаргии! Как ни странно это звучит, но немного на свете существует людей, которым безразлично то, как именно вернулся их умерший близкий, которые не задали бы вопросов. А Блейны и вовсе издавна придерживаются старомодных новоанглийских традиций семейственности, - тех самых, какие предполагают хотя бы одно убийство родственника в каждом поколении. И Август Блейн об этом прекрасно знает.  
К тому же они могут эксгумировать настоящий труп, который никуда не делся... и то, что у тела не будет обеих рук и части позвоночника, которые мне пришлось забрать для ритуала, тоже не улучшит ситуацию.  
\- Похоже, я нищ, как церковная крыса, и при этом в бегах, - вздохнул Блейн. - Может, отрастить бороду и перекраситься?  
Он поднял руку с обычной красивой небрежностью, но вдруг помедлил секунду, будто впервые в жизни обдумывал свой жест, а потом ласково взъерошил мне волосы.  
\- В белый, например.  
Это на удивление не было ни покровительственным, ни неприятным - возможно, второе вытекало из первого, но я неожиданно для себя вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, наклонил голову, касаясь его пальцев, когда он уже отнял руку.  
Некоторое время мы стояли, обнявшись, пока я не почувствовал, что Блейн дрожит.  
\- Не думал, что здесь так холодно, - вымученно улыбнулся он в ответ на мой вопрос. - Ты вон вроде не замерз.  
Я стащил с себя пиджак, разошедшийся на левом плече; к нашему общему удивлению, Блейну он оказался слишком узок, хотя я помнил, что мы различались в росте, но не особенно - в ширине плеч.  
\- Да и ты как-то выше, чем обычно, - сказал он, набрасывая пиджак сверху, как мантию, на рубашку и остатки свитера и попытавшись запахнуть его. Конечно, у него ничего не вышло. - Может, на пол-дюйма, но точно выше. Люди растут в нашем возрасте?  
\- Этого не хватало, - ответил я. Рост причинял мне только огорчения, но сейчас моя мрачность была напускной. Все закончилось. Блейн жив.  
Блейн... ценит меня.  
Мы пошли к двери, вцепившись друг в друга, как раненые, - которыми, по сути, прямо сейчас и были, по крайней мере я без поддержки Блейна и двух шагов не проковылял бы с больной ногой.  
Тусклое зеркало коридора отразило двоих мужчин, в обнимку выползающих из всеми забытой комнатки; одежда измята и изорвана, тот из них, кто был высоким, костлявым и седым, согнулся, чтобы опираться на того, кто был ниже, с черным пиджаком не по размеру, наброшенным на плечи.  
Я и Лоренс.  
Зеркало отражало меня и Лоренса в моем пиджаке.  
Мы оба застыли - Блейн тоже это увидел.  
Он собирался что-то сказать, но его прервали возмущенные и встревоженные оклики. Не знаю, чем Лоренс собирался занять охрану, но они явно покончили с этим делом раньше и теперь выполняли свои прямые обязанности.  
Зрелище, открывшееся им, совсем их не обрадовало.  
Сторожа музея Паррингтона с подозрением переглянулись - я не помнил их имен; на этой работе, к сожалению, люди надолго не задерживаются.  
\- Эм, - кашлянул я, попытавшись отстраниться от Блейна; резкая боль в ноге пояснила, что это было ошибкой, и я снова повис на нем большей частью веса. - Это... несчастный случай.  
\- Газовые баллоны взорвались, - сухо пояснил Блейн. - Кому вообще пришло в голову их там хранить, да еще и в таких условиях. Почему вы не следите за подобными вещами?  
\- Это не наша забота, - ответил один из них. - Назовитесь.  
\- Кайл Мерчисон Бут, - я достал из кармана пластиковый пропуск. - Архивариус.  
\- Лоренс, - отозвался после паузы Блейн. - Дж.. Джеймс Уильям Лоренс. Я тоже здесь работаю.  
Он сунул руку сперва в один карман брюк, затем в другой, и вытащил чужой пропуск.  
\- Мы задержались, чтобы обработать сведения в архиве, когда это случилось, - продолжал он, долго посмотрев на меня. - Если бы не мистер Бут, я был бы сейчас мертв.  
Нам удалось отбиться от настойчивого намерения вызвать скорую. Мне казалось странным, что можно поверить в такую дикую байку, но наличию гипотетических _баллонов с газом_ в таком неподходящем для этого месте, как _Архив_ , не удивился даже директор Старквезер, - более того, он вел себя так, будто они и впрямь там были, и всеми силами желал замять произошедшее, хотя под конец беседы все же настоятельно попросил меня прекратить использовать рабочие помещения в неподобающих целях.  
С другой стороны, в то, что случилось на самом деле, и вовсе никто не поверил бы, кроме, может быть, Клаудии; я обязательно сообщу ей об этом хотя бы для того, чтобы она перестала ухмыляться и украдкой показывать мне большие пальцы всякий раз, когда мы сталкиваемся в музее. Слухи разнеслись по его коридорам и залам со скоростью чумы, и я долго не мог решить, насмешкой или благодарностью была доброжелательность коллег в мою сторону. Тирания Лоренса кончилась, и музей Паррингтона вздохнул с облегчением; этот энергичный человек не без моего, как были все уверены, влияния перенес свое стремление к деятельности на возможных спонсоров и те из съездов и конференций, что могли называться как угодно, но из всех наук затрагивали исключительно науку менеджмента.  
Блейн хорош в управлении - как и во всем, чем он когда-либо интересовался. Должно быть, это снова дело привычки, говорил он мне, разглядывая себя в зеркало. Привычки и крови, когда речь идет обо мне, ведь ритуал его вызова провел именно я. Никто больше не видел в приезжем из Бостона недавно умершего и похороненного Августа Блейна, отпрыска старого семейства. Конечно, мы оба знали, что рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться с Обществом, как-никак членство в нем досталось ему вместе с телом, и с этим придется что-то делать, потому что приборы Лоренса продолжали потрескивать всякий раз, когда мы находились рядом с ними. Придется исхитриться списать почти пятьдесят старинных книг, собственность Музея, - вряд ли они могли бы находиться в архиве в момент "взрыва" без чьей-либо помощи. Придется выяснить, кто затеял все это когда-то и заботился об этом потом - ведь планировка архивов дело рук отнюдь не Торна. Придется терпеть то, что больше всего раздражает всегда бывшего здоровым и сильным Блейна - бесконечную теплую одежду и климат нашего города, дарующего необходимую этому телу жару только в разгар лета, тепловентиляторы и тот факт, что я такие температуры могу выдержать с большим трудом.  
Меня мучило и знание о том, что Лоренс в чем-то был прав - темную магию приручить нельзя, не важно, хитростью или вершиной современных технологий, и то, что у нас это получилось, означает не победу, а только передышку.  
Но даже та малость времени, на какую можно избежать зла, уже чего-то да стоит.


End file.
